


Cecidimus

by Raegennao



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raegennao/pseuds/Raegennao
Summary: Happy endings just don't apply to everyone.





	Cecidimus

There’s really nothing left for them to do here anymore.

Words are exchanged, everything was explained – and all that was left for the Nowhere Train to do is to go back in time to execute the final plan to thwart Giegue and undo the damage he caused as Giygas.

Still, Alinivar lingered a bit longer before the door to the exit – and turned his eyestalks to Future Niiue, still standing in the middle of the bizarre room with locked doors. Then, in a small, unsure voice, he said, “You’re not leaving?”

At first, Niiue didn’t respond, simply stared back with dim, empty eyes – and by how transparent he looked like, Alinivar prays that this is not simply a ghost left by their companion, a final message left for them to fix everything.

“Well,” After a while, Niiue shrugged, as if there isn’t anymore obvious answer to the question. “There’s no other place I could have been to, is there?”

Alinivar turned his body back from the door, to Niiue, and gave him a sad, sympathizing look, before morphing into something into more determined. “We’ll save you.” It was full of resolution, a promise sealed in words. “We’ll be back for you, Niiue, so hang in there, alright? _We’ll save you_.”

And with that, Alinivar is gone, and he missed the way Future Niiue smiled a smile too fake for his usual cheer, the way he chuckled mirthlessly in the irony of everything.

“I’m sorry,

but you _can’t._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> one of my short Tumblr drabbles, revised juuust a little bit. I kinda want to play Cogdis again hha


End file.
